25 Days of December
by JamiesJustWeird
Summary: The crews of Dance Central is having special days until it comes up to Christmas. Requests are up until Chapter 8 is up so be quick to request. DISCONTINUED
1. December 1 (Lima x Rasa)

My NEW One-Shot Collection of Dance Central.

I am starting it off with a Lima X Rasa.

Request what pairing you want and what your one-shot is about until I start Chapter 8. That does seem short I know and I'm sorry. Here's Chapter 1.

Chapter 25 cannot be requested because that is when everyone is going to be at a party. So sorry if you wanted to request for Christmas with a pairing.

I know that it isn't Christmas yet but I want to start it early so yeah.

Apologies for the short chapter.

* * *

**December 1st**: **A new dancer is born**

**Warning:** Does contain graphic scenes so rated T

~Lima~

I don't know what's going on. I've been rushed to the hospital for some reason today but I am okay. I am really. But all the other agents have noticed I haven't been my usual self, I have been having weird cravings and I have been incredibly moody. I mean I am usually moody everytime we have to defeat Tan. But they are right. I have been eating paper, paint and baking powder lately and that isn't a good sign. I can now see the landscape I am in and I see my dark boyfriend Rasa walking with me to the white and bland building.

I am being sent to the Emergency Department without him and I am screaming in pain. I am incredibly scared and full of fear. I didn't know what I was told but I need to tell Rasa; I am having a baby right now!

I was due a few days away now and I wasn't expecting the baby to arrive now. I haven't even told Rasa or the other agents yet because I know that they would expect a new dancer into the world of DCI. I know all of them well to know this, including Rasa because he always wanted to have a child. I was now screaming louder than usual, causing Rasa to rush in to right by my side and ask if I was okay.

"I'm okay babe. But I need to tell you something." His face was full of confusion. I was expected to see that look in his eyes any day if I was going to tell him this, but what I didn't expect was to see hurt in his eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" My eyes widen when he said that. Did he really think I was going to break up with him? Is that what he always thought when we were going out, if I was to end it? I would never end our relationship. He was too perfect for me to hurt at all. I shook my head and reached my hand out to grab his and looked into his eyes and told him the exact words.

"I'm pregnant. The baby's coming right now!" He showed happiness and panic on his face and in his eyes. He was expecting a baby very soon. So they changed me and got me on the bed. I pushed and screamed loud in pain when the nurses and Rasa noticed something was sticking out of my 'hiding place'.

"Babe! I can see the head!" My dark boyfriend said with glee. He maybe a man who never showed his feelings, but right now, he was showing them and I was happy that he was finally showing his true feelings.

"Okay Lima. Push!" said the nurse I pushed as well as the pain and my head felt light and I felt my heart beat racing to incredibly fast speeds. I stopped to have a quick breather before the nurse told me to push and I did and screamed in pain. Rasa said that they body is out and it was just the legs left to push out. I gave it one more push before I heard some crying coming from behind the sheets. I lowered my legs to reveal a beautiful baby girl being held in the nurse's arms before they cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a towel.

Rasa's face was blushing and he couldn't stop smiling. I smiled as the pain had ended and I was handed the baby girl by the nurse. "It's a beautiful baby girl." I cooed as Rasa walked up to sit by me and asked the nurses to bring in the other agents.

Within one minute later, the agents all walked in and saw me holding a cute baby girl as they cooed out at the baby girl.

"Aww! The baby is so adorable!" said Glitch and Lil T in sync as the others just shook their head with a smile. I gave the baby to Rasa as the others all surrounded him and glanced at the baby in awe. This was a perfect way to start a new month; with me, the agents, Rasa and a new baby. Now I need to think of a name now.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being short. I am having troubles of thinking about what the name of the baby girl should be. So Day 1 of December is done. Request for more days if you can.


	2. December 2 (Aubrey x Angel)

Chapter 2 (aka Day 2)

This is a dedication for KindestHurtness who request for Angel X Aubrey and I loved his/her comment. I did translate it so thank you so much. Here is something in return. A lot of people have asked for Angel X Emilia. That will come up in the next chapter.

Note #1: Rasa and Lima's relationship will be the same as well with the baby.

Note #2: There is some EmAubs fluff in this story. Sorry I added that in.

* * *

**December 2nd: Hurt from the Lu$h Crew diva  
**

~Aubrey~

Angel has started to stop flirting with me lately and to be quite honest, I don't like it, I hate it so much! I had gotten so used to him flirting with me and getting to fall for him that I actually started to have feelings for him. I don't want to talk about it though. So I decided to do some quick snooping on all his blogs, online accounts and his cell phone. I know that this makes me like one of the overly attached girlfriend but if anyone dared say that to me they will lose their fingers.

Our crew, Lu$h crew, was at the Lu$h boat rehearsing to 'Problem' by Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea because were facing against Riptide the day after that day. When he said he needed to go toilet, I straight to his phone. When I look on his cell phone I noticed that his phone had a new number who belonged to someone called 'My Darling 3'. My mind was feeling anger and fury but my heart felt so broken and destroyed. I looked in his messages about this girl and she sounded like a very innocent and beautiful girl. These were the texts from each other.

_Hey Angel :)_

_Well hey mi chica 3_

_How are you and Aubrey?_

_She is still herself and I'm over her now and I'm proud of that._

_Well that's good Angel. :)_

_Thanks darling! Still up for dinner?_

_Yeah I am. I'll pick you up at 7?_

_Gladly. Bye Angel!_

_Bye my quenda xoxo_

My heart literally shattered to bits from those texts. Is that how he really thought about me? My eyes starting to form tears falling onto my face. I placed the phone back where it was and left the boat. I told the backup boys that rehearsal is cancelled and I left a note by Angel's phone saying that we cancelled it too. I reached the docks and ran straight away from the dock and into the nearest toilets. As I saw one at the Riptide Beach, High Tide, I ran into the toilets and into one of the first open stalls and slammed the door shut and I locked the door. My back slid down the door as I cried like a waterfall. I knew that I was going to look like a mess.

~Angel~

I walked back onto the deck to find that no one was here on the boat. That was incredibly odd. Normally, Aubrey would scream out, asking where everyone else was. To my surprise, I found a note by my phone and I read the note. It said;

_Rehearsal's Cancelled. Sorry if I made this a problem. Aubrey :)_

Okay I am shocked to be honest. Why did she put a smile at the end of her note? She never puts smiles on her notes unless she wasn't happy about something. That was incredibly unusual with someone like her but to be honest, she must have just did it for fun. (If she knew what fun meant.) So I decided to go after her and see if she was okay. I reached to the docks and searched for her. I looked at the possible places I knew where Aubrey would be; DCI Head Quarters, her bach, the park by the abandoned golf course of the Flash4wrd hangout. But she was nowhere at those places. I became incredibly concerned.

I reached the Riptide beach as I saw Bodie looking at me with sad eyes. Aubrey was here, but she didn't like Emilia so why did she come through here? How odd. He walked up to me and asked about what was wrong with Aubrey. I shrugged as he showed me to just outside of the girls' toilets. As we stood outside, I heard two girls in there and one of them were crying. Both of me and Bodie listened to the convo.

_"Why are you like this?" _That voice showed concern and Itallian. Emilia.

_"Because he doesn't love me!" _said a voice filled with hurt. It was Aubrey. What is going on?

_"Who doesn't love you?"_

_"Angel!" _Both mine and Bodie's eyes widened. She likes me? No, love me? She doesn't show it.

_"You love Angel? I thought you don't like him like that!"_

_"I didn't but I do now."  
_

_"Aubrey, he still does-" _she was cut off.

_"He stopped flirting with me Emilia. To be honest it hurt me and I snooped on his phone." _What? She snooped on my phone? No wonder she left so early because she saw that text I got from that new girl that Lima met back in High School. She was gorgeous but she knows that I still love Aubrey.

_"That is strange but I know that he still does." _I heard Aubrey sniffle and asked a 'really?' before Emilia said that I did. I still do just I wanted to follow her words and stop. I want to talk to her.

~Aubrey~

I am hugging Emilia with all my might. I know that people think that me and Emilia aren't close and hate each other, but we do have like a sister-like relationship when it is just me and her alone. I tell her all my darkest secrets and all my depressing stories. She is actually a trustworthy person. Then I heard Bodie from outside saying, _"Emilia, Angel's outside." _I stiffened underneath Emilia's grip. She showed sympathy before walking out. I heard Emilia talking to Angel before he came in here.

"I heard about you loving me." My eyes widened. How much did he hear?

"Everything. And in case you're wondering, you think aloud." I blushed. Dammit.

"I love you too Aubs but I am already dating someone else." I knew it. He still had feelings for her. I gave him a simple kiss on the cheek before I got up and left. I didn't turn back and looked at him, so I continued to walk and leave the area as soon as possible. I can't face him yet, not right now.

* * *

To be continued


	3. December 3 Emilia X Angel

Continued from the previous chapter (Hurt from the Lu$h Crew diva)

Here is an Angel x Emilia one-shot, with some EmAubs fluff. And I'm writing this while listening to Somebody To You by The Vamps and Demi Lovato.

Dedication: nemo kiwachi and blossomgem

* * *

**December 3rd: Solving this problem.**

~Emilia~

Yesterday seeing Aubrey crying was just not right. I know who Angel is dating and that was Francesca who was an American-Latina. She is actually sweet but Aubrey made me change that. I hate having arguments with her, but seeing her cry made all my worries go straight to her. Angel needs to do something about her.

I remembered the whole thing yesterday at the toilets before Angel arrived.

_~Flashback~_

_I was patrolling the northern side of the High Tide because it was incredibly due to the storm that had occurred last week. As I went past the toilets, I heard some crying coming from the area. I go into the girls' toilets where the crying got louder until I noticed that the voice was belonging to Aubrey._

_"That Latino slut!" she screamed out and opened the door to reveal me in front of the door. She tried to stop crying by the looks of it but her tears was leaking faster and I couldn't help but pull her in for a hug. She was so stressed and teary-eyed. It was painful. She didn't move away so she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried harder. Damn, she cries like a waterfall._

_"Who is a Latino slut Aubrey?" I felt her stiffen. She cried still though._

_"This guy!" she whimpered out._

_"Do I know this guy?" I asked as I felt her nod._

_"Actually...I do need this shirt to face off Glitch later so please don't dampen my shirt." I said with half amusement. She chuckled lightly and punched me lightly on my shoulder. I couldn't help but chuckle with her too. She still had red eyes and chewed lips but she was still that brave sassy queen I know who's from Lu$h crew. She rests her head onto my shoulder. What I said was half true, I do have a dance off but it was with Mo, not Glitch._

_"Why are you like this?" I asked with curiosity as she started to cry again. Oh no!_

_"Because he doesn't love me! He never will." she whispered the last part, but I heard it though. She thought I couldn't hear it, think again but I didn't push it though._

_"Who doesn't love you?" I asked. This was getting more confusing._

_"Angel!" My heart tightened. Angel? Flirty Angel? Something isn't right- NO! She kinda found out about Francesca!_

_"You love Angel? I thought you don't like him like that." She cried louder and it was hurting my eardrums. I hope she knows about my ears._

_"I didn't but I do now."_

_"Aubrey, he still does-" I was cut off by her placing her fingers on my lips to stop talking. That sassy princess!_

_"He stopped flirting with me Emilia! To be honest it hurt me and I snooped on his phone." Aubrey admitted and my mouth opened up in awe. No wonder she knew kinda about Fran._

_"This is strange but I know he still does." I comforted with my voice to match hers so she knows I feel sorry for her. She can't be like this. It isn't right._

_"Really?" she asked with her big eyes. I nodded and hugged her again. I'm happy that she was smiling again. She maybe a very sassy princess but it's because people don't know her well enough._

_~End of Flashback~_

Angel was now over at mine and Bodie's bach because he wanted to get away from Aubrey because of yesterday. Today was a perfect day to relax with B but he had to work today. It was odd how people would want to swim in the start of winter. But I didn't mind. I got a can of sprite for Fran because she isn't a fan of soda and gave Angel a can of Coke. I asked Angel if I could talk to him in private. He didn't mind so we went to the back and sat on the chairs me and Bodie bought for the bach. The back had a perfect view of the beach and it was breathtaking.

"How can I help you Em?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"We need to talk about Aubrey." His face paled at the mention of her name. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Wh-what about her?" He stuttered. Okay, something is definitely not right!

"What's wrong Angel?" He looks at me with a very scarlet blush on his cheeks. Oh he isn't over AUbrey.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" He yelled at me. Yeah, he's definitely lying to me.

"Man up and tell me. You yell 'nothing' and stutter when you lie. You are such a bad liar dude." His head hangs down in defeat. Oh he's ready to tell me about her. I am ready for this!

"I do still love Aubrey but her hurt is making me fall for her harder and if that continues then I can't be by her because I love Francesca. She is more honest and less sassy than Aubrey, which I don't like, but she is like a perfect girl for me. And I hate to admit that as well." Angel said all in one go. I can't believe it. He's falling for Aubrey more than Francesca. What shocked me more was that Francesca was right behind Angel. I kept quiet as she started to scream at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YOU SAID WE WERE MADE FOR ANOTHER ANGEL!" she yelled with anger and hurt inside. This isn't going to be a good ending. He stuttered to come up with something but she walked right up to him and made a move that I didn't expect.

She punched him in the groin. His face was full of pain and I could feel it. It felt incredibly tense.

"WE'RE SO OVER ANGEL! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" Francesca yelled at her, then she turns back to me. "I'll see you later Em." I just waved back at her, speechless of what happened as Francesca left the bach. Wait, what just happened right now? Angel was in a very bad state right now and I couldn't blame him at all. His relationship ended with a very unexpected twist and Aubrey is still in a very bad state because of Angel himself. I got up and wrapped my arms around Angel as he cried into my shoulder. I don't blame him though. Today and yesterday was full of out of it drama.

"I'm sorry Angel, about what happened." I finally said as Angel continued to whimper on my shoulder. His state was a lot worse than Aubrey's, how odd.

"It's okay Em. Everything happens for a reason." He finally said since he got punched in his 'love' area. His faced showed a lot of hurt but he tried to hide it away.

"Maybe you should call Aubrey, Angel. She would love for you to talk to her right now, and let's face it. You're both hurt from someone you know or you yourself." I suggested to Angel as I felt him stiffen in my grasp. He thinks it isn't a good idea but I need him to admit his feelings. Then I did something completely unexpected.

I kissed his lips! I wanted to pull back and I felt him trying to pull back but his lips was too soft and luscious to leave and he didn't move because of what just happened before this. I pulled back to see his face in dazed moment. That isn't good, he wants me now.

"Angel, sorry but I don't want to be your girlfriend." I said sharply but harshly to him. He looked like his heart was breaking but I think Aubrey is more important than him wanting me.

"It's okay. I'll call Aubrey for you." I smiled that he will call her. She needs the support right now. And then the next thing I noticed was him leaving the bach. he's going to talk to Aubrey in person, such a gentleman Angel. But I can't stop thinking about that kiss we just shared. It was full of unexpected moments and some lust to add to it. Stupid Angel! Now I want more from you!

Thanks so much Angel!

* * *

There is your Angel x Emilia One-shot. I know that it is mainly an EmAubs chapter but the ending was different. Hehe! Remember you can request what pairing you want until Chapter 8, but I might extend it to Chapter 10 since I don't have many requests.

Anyway, BYEEEEE


End file.
